FALLING LEAVES
by Amilie Zhang
Summary: Amélie awakes in Rivendell and is sent to join the fellowship. This is a love story and I hope you enjoy it. SERIOUS LEGOMANCE! This story will consist of a total of 17 chapters. Please do review :-)
1. CH1: Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any people, places, things or any other nouns created by Tolkien that have been used in this story.

**WARNING:** Do **not** read this story if you dislike the following: Legolas, LOTR, Legomance, Romance and steamy moments :D

**Rated MA**

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

The trees bounced as the wind whistled through the scattering leaves. The world seemed electric as Amélie walked back home, her school books huddled in her arms. It was getting dark already, and she felt the urge to hurry as a gust of leaves twirled around her. As Amélie approached her front door she admired the large cackling expression of the pumpkin flickering its amber eyes at her in the wind. She went inside her cottage and as she slid of her duffle coat, she felt the static air stinging at her arms.

She walked into the kitchen, brushing her windswept hair behind her ears to see if dinner was ready. Her hair was long, down to her chest; and the colour of wheat with natural streaks of gold and honey. She found a note on the fridge held by a moo cow magnet "Picking up Heidi from school, back soon. Dinner in the fridge. Love Mum x." Amélie opened the fridge and found a plate of parmesan risotto which she proceeded to heat up. Amélie was quite the cook, and had a passion for creating anything in general. Her room was filled with trinkets she had made: jewellery, origami, sketches and paintings. Amélie's little sister Heidi adored her drawings and would try to imitate them, she was only 9 but was also quite the artist.

As Amélie began to eat, she heard the heavy rain and roaring wind beating the windows. A rumble of thunder vibrated through the cottage and the lights began to flicker. Amélie jumped as she heard a crash of lighting nearby. She was worried about her mum and sister, where they safe? "_I'd better check on them_", she rushed to the phone hanging on the wall but before she could dial she felt another crash! Closer than the preceding blast. The phone went dead.

She began to panic, one by one the lights flickered out and dread filled her in the blackness. Suddenly she saw headlights beaming through the rainwater gushing down the windows "_That must be them!_" she hoped. The lights grew brighter and brighter blinding Amélie, and as she covered her eyes with her eyes with her forearm; with a final crash! everything went black.

Amélie opened her eyes; she was in a large bed. Momentarily she felt she had slept late, she tried to remember where she was but realised she couldn't remember anything. She looked up at the ceiling, it was arched in wood and on closer inspection she could see elaborate carvings of skylarks and dragonflies within the beams. She could hear water in the distance, a trickle of a river or gentle waterfall. She turned to her side and jumped, a woman asleep in a chair by her side. This woman was fair and slender, with long ringlets of ashen hair; her clothes were strange; she wore a long velvet dress in shades of olive and sapphire. Amélie tried to speak, but no sound came out "_Where am I? What is this place_?" she mouthed. She looked at the broken sunlight on the walls and on the sleeping woman's cheek. "_Come to think of it… who am I_?" Amélie looked up and found that the sleeping woman was now glaring at her with bright eyes "At last! You're awake!". "Where am I?" Amélie replied faintly. "You are in Rivendell, in the house of Elrond, and it is October 31st" the woman answered. "How long have I been asleep?", "You have been here three days, we found you just outside Rivendell but 3 days ago, you're lucky to be alive! We have healed you with elvish medicine. It's funny that you awake but three days after the halfling" the fair woman stated. "_Rivendell? Elven medicine? Halfling?" _All words Amélie had never heard before "What on earth are you talking about?!" Amélie asked sharply. "Come now you must be tired and rest longer, I will draw you a bath and prepare your supper" said the lady, "where are my manners, my name is Imladrien Riverfair, and I am an elf from Rivendell; may I ask your name?" Amélie thought for a moment and remembered "I am Amélie Defrise" "_I know my name!", _"What a peculiar name, very pretty! it suits you" Imladrien smiled and turned, gliding out the door in an graceful manner. Amélie closed her eyes after a few minutes, overwhelmed with her new environment; and fell asleep.


	2. CH2: Gathering in the house of Elrond

**DISCLAIMER: **I posted this early because I wanted to get the ball rolling. Let me know what you think :)

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 2: A gathering in the house of Elrond**

Amélie awoke to find a dress on her bed; it was a long chiffon gown in ivory with pearl detailing and a rose gold band of ribbon under the bust. She stood slowly and walked through an archway to find a large room with a claw foot tub filled with steaming water and rose petals with lavender. Beside the bath was a large silver pitcher which was filled with warm water. She soaked in the tub for a long while, listening to the sound of the fountains and rivers outside, the song of evening birds.

Wherever she was, it was a place of peace. She rinsed her hair with the water from the pitcher and stepped out of the bath, drying herself with a soft towel. She slipped into the ivory dress, in different lights it shimmered in white gold and the cut enhanced her bust. Imladrien entered with a tray, Amélie marvelled at the fine-looking food before eating it quickly, she didn't realise how hungry she was. Rosemary potatoes with sweet vegetables, stuffed olives, buttered bread, honey cakes and a glass of water which tasted of sweet ginger.

Imladrien giggled "My my! You look like you haven't eaten in days", "I'm sorry" Amélie looked embarrassed "I was so hungry". "I hope I may ask you some questions Amélie… why have you come to Rivendell?" Amélie looked at Imladrien with confusion in her green eyes "To be completely honest, I don't know. I don't remember anything at all; I don't remember who I am". Imladrien looked at Amélie sympathetically "I know who you are; you are the daughter of Captain Luin Defrise, who is the brother of Hirluin, 'The Lord of Green Hills'." Amélie looked at Imladrien with wide eyes.

Imladrien smiled, a gleam in her eyes "You are from Pinnatch Gelin, you are a lady of the Green Hills. What is most curious is how did you come this far alone? And why come during _these_ times?". Amélie felt lost, she put her face into the palms of her hands, none of this felt real. Was she really the daughter of a Captain? Why did this all seem so unfamiliar? She searched deep through her memory; she could only remember a bright beaming light coming towards her in the darkness. This memory gave her shivers. 'I am sorry Miss Imladrien, but I really don't remember anything and I don't remember where I came from or why I am here" she said with distress. "All I know is that my name is Amélie Defrise, and that is all I remember!".

Imladrien placed her hand on Amélie's shoulder "fear not, you will remember eventually my lady" she smiled "but for now enjoy your time here in Rivendell. There will be a banquet tonight which usually follows with dancing and drinks. You can meet many typed of folk there which may prompt your memory". That moment there was a knock on the door, a fair and tall elf walked in. "Hello Amélie, welcome to my house, I am Elrond" he stated in a proud and welcoming manner. "You are invited to join us tonight at the gathering; I hope you will be there" then quickly he left.

Imladrien fixed Amélie's hair into an elven braid, and placed a comb of pearls and Silverlight in her hair. "You will stun them all, we rarely see the people of the green hills here. You are tall like us elves, yet your skin has been kissed by the sun and is golden" she beamed "if you would like you can attend with me" "that would be of great comfort to me" Amélie replied. The thought of attending a party with so many people she had never met would be quite awkward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The banquet was alive, glowing golden lamps and fire places warmed the large room filled with all kinds of folk. Elves, dwarves, hobbits and humans all laughed and ate and sang and danced. Legolas was standing with a group of elves by the tall stone staircase, most of the food had been eaten and folk were merry. Legolas wore a tunic of silver and his hair was long and golden, he had in his grasp a cup of red wine which he drank from; but he did not dance.

The hobbits all danced upon tables and sang tunes they loved and knew like the 'Bath song'. After their merriment they went to get more ale, and in place of their songs an elvish four string quartet filled the quiet with a bittersweet tune. At the same time, Amélie and Imladrien made their way down the stairs and several folk looked up at them as they descended. Legolas saw his companions observing them and looked up to see what everyone was staring at. He looked upon Amélie, and found himself momentarily in wonderment of her. He then watched as Boromir approached her quickly "good day my lady, it is a happy day to see such a lady from my lands in such a faraway place as this" he smiled at her and kissed her hand.

Amélie looked up in bemusement at him. "I am Boromir, of Gondor, we are neighbours are we not?" he chucked "I supposed we are" Amélie replied. "Well it would be a great pleasure if you would dance with me tonight my lady" he proceeded. "Let our lady take some food and drink, she had only just awoken" interrupted Imladrien, she took Amélie by the arm and led her to the nearby refreshment table. "Thank you Imladrien, that was so close" Amélie said with a wheeze.

After a glass of wine Imladrien went to dance with another elf and Amélie stood by the table watching everyone as they danced around the room. She felt jolly for the first time and felt her cheeks where rosy from the wine. As she took another sip of wine from her cup, she began to feel lightheaded." _I better go get some air_" she stumbled carefully to a secluded balcony, which was made of marble and draped in ivy. From the balcony you could see the glowing fountains and gardens of Elrond's house. It was truly beautiful. Just then a drunken Boromir lurched up to Amélie in a menacing manner. "My dance?" he called to her "come on love!, let's get a dance shall we?" he hiccupped. "I think you are drunk" Amélie stammered. "Nonsense" sniggered Boromir "Just a little dance" he grabbed her by the arm and stumbled onto her proceeding to smell her hair "I haven't had a woman in ages!" he whispered. "Get off me!" Amélie snapped and tried to push him away, but his forceful hands fumbled around her body grabbing and squeezing.

In a flash Boromir was off her, and on the floor "Ouch!" he bawled. "Get your filthy hands off her" Legolas was standing beside Amélie now. The look in his blue eyes was intense, fierce. "Thank you" said Amélie shakily "You should be more careful" Legolas spoke coldly. She watched as the elf walked away and felt a mixture of feelings. Anger at his rudeness, gratitude for his help, and another emotion she could not place, only that she wished he had been the one to ask her for a dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On her way back to the party, Amélie drank some water and bumped into Elrond. "How are you finding the festivities?" he asked "quite well Sir Elrond, your home is beautiful" Amélie replied gazing at the ceiling and all its intricate decorations. "Very good!" exclaimed Elrond "If you are available I have some business with you. We know that you are to return home to Pinnath Gelin. We have a party setting out this December who can take you there. The road will be dangerous, however I fear sending you out any other way will lead to a worse fate." Elrond began to whisper "there is darkness brewing in towards the South, they say that orcs have increased in number." He looked around once more "the stars tell me that you may have some purpose, to go with this group. I do not know what will happen, but I feel it is of great importance." Elrond was interrupted by another guest; he winked at Amélie and walked away. "_How can I go home?"_ she thought, _"I don't even know where my home is!"._


	3. CH3: A long journey begins

**Chapter 3: A long journey begins**

So it would be ten now, not nine who made the fellowship. Amélie paced back and forth in her room, it was nearly the day that they would set off. December 25th, why did this day seem so familiar to her? So far she had encountered Boromir twice since the evening at Elrond's home. She refused to acknowledge him although he apologized profusely. On November 23rd he brought flowers to her room to which she opened the door and scoffed "Get away from me or I will cut you down." Since that night Amélie was determined to never let a man she didn't want touch her again.

From the fellowship she had already met everyone, Gimli roared with laughter at the thought of a woman accompanying them on their journey. "A woman! She will be snapped in half by an orc, she is a danger to herself and to us!" he bellowed this in front of her, which made her doubt herself briefly, but on December 1st Gandalf had paid her a visit. "[i]You are stronger then you seem, braver then you think and smarter then you know!" he proclaimed. From that day she trained relentlessly. She awoke early to run up and down the flights of stairs to Arwen's tower and around Rivendell, and when Aragorn had noticed her efforts, gave her lessons five days a week with a sword.

One morning during early December, Legolas took a morning stroll and found Amélie running across one of the paths of Rivendell. He watched her climbing a steep hill at high speed and admired her determination. As she passed him she called to him in a pant "Good morning elf!". He responded only with a smile _"she doesn't give up" _he thought.

On December 24th she began to pack her things for the journey. Imladrien paid her a visit, and had an armful of clothes with her. "I hope you will take care on your journey, and I hope you find what it is you have forgotten" she said passing Amélie the clothes. "For all you have done I am so thankful" Amélie replied. "He watches you nearly every day now" Imladrien giggled "who Boromir?" Amilie sneered. "No! not that one… Legolas Greenleaf!" Amélie blushed and looked down. "You like him too don't you" Imladrien teased "I absolutely do not!, although he is handsome and strong, I believe he looks down on me". Imladrien shook her head with a smile "I don't think that's true. Anyway, you best not forget about me on your trip. I expect a letter when you remember clearly, so you can tell me all about yourself" her eyes glistened "I believe in good time you will once again know yourself". Amélie hugged her tightly, and she left without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the morning of the 25th, Amélie had bathed and dressed herself. The clothes Imladrien gave her were similar to that to a male elf. Olive green leggings that clung to her hips and showed her figure, brown elven boots that where soft and light to the touch, but tough and could handle any terrain. A cream tunic with silver detailing around the shoulders and finally a grey cloak that was very warm and soft. She looked in the mirror one last time, and braided two sections of hair and clipped them at the back. From her training she could already see some change in her appearance, her cheeks where no longer chubby, and her leg muscles and stomach muscles felt firmer. _"I can do this; I can find my father and remember who I am". _

She met the others as they silently began their journey at dusk. Along the way Sam muttered about forgetting to bring rope. Boromir eyed her and smiled to which she didn't respond. Legolas walked behind her, his eyes fixed on her for much of the way. Amélie could feel his eyes on her and it sent tingles through her body although she didn't know why.

The party mainly travelled by night, and slept undercover during the day. Legolas usually kept watch; he didn't sleep as much as the others. One morning he watched Amélie as she twisted and turned in her sleep. He heard her soft voice calling "Mum, Heidi, where are you?" Legolas noticed how she was shivering; he moved over to her and gently pulled her cloak over her body. Amélie stirred, and he stayed still for a moment watching as she calmed, he watched closely as her lips parted; and he felt the urge to touch her face. He began to move his hand towards her, but suddenly resisted. "_Why do I want to touch her? Why do I watch her? Why am I so fascinated by her?"_ he sat back in his watchful place, but closed his eyes and listened to the soothing sound of her breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One morning it was Sam's turn to take watch, Amélie had just got herself ready for sleep and went to drink some water. Legolas observed all around him, he watched her intently. In the midst of the sun rise Sam noticed a dark cloud approaching. He whispered to Aragorn "What's that Strider? It doesn't look like a cloud!" Aragorn called to the others "Lie flat and still". Legolas saw the flock of birds coming and saw that Amélie was still exposed.

In an instant he had grabbed her and pulled her into the bushes. He held her tight in his arms, and pulled her close to his chest "don't make a sound" he whispered. Amélie could feel his heartbeat; his chest was warm and hard. His arms were strong and gentle. His scent was fresh and reminded her of a forest. She felt safe and warm in his embrace and wished he'd never let go.

When it became safe, Legolas loosened his grip. Amélie looked at his face with wide eyes, and he looked back into hers. Suddenly, he let go of her and she rolled onto one side landing on her bum. "Hey!" she grumbled. Legolas held his head down but she saw his flushed cheeks. "Sorry" he mumbled, and then walked over to Gandalf and Aragorn who began discussing the spies of Saruman.

* * *

[i]Winnie the Pooh reference


	4. CH4: Dreaming

Getting a bit sexier? Only a little ;) What did you think of the same time dream sequence

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 4: In the night**

Several days had passed since the group spotted the Crebain from Dunland. From that day they no longer used fires, the weather became colder and colder. Amélie shivered every waking moment, but slept well. She felt she had been having nightmares but was somehow comforted during them and would then dream of things that made her happy. More often than not, she saw _him _in her dreams. She dreamed of the moment he had embraced her, if only for a moment. Every time she thought of that moment, she would feel her heart pounding in her chest. It was strange to her that no man had ever made her react this way.

The nights went by and she got along very well with most of the party; Aragorn, Merry and Pippin would often have sword practice as Sam and Frodo prepared food. She often made jokes with Gimli who had now warmed up to her. She listened to Gandalf's advice about books worth reading and the curative value of certain plants and herbs. She ignored Boromir, who seemed to watch her now and then. Only Legolas, who she was most drawn too, did she have the most difficulty talking with.

It was twilight on an early January day and the group felt very cold, deciding to start a fire for the first time in days. Sam had caught a rabbit and thought it'd be a waste not to make a stew. They all felt weary from their journey and sat together round the fire. Gimli spoke stridently of how he missed women and how the women where he lived were seen as beautiful if they only had a little facial hair. "They often have full beards like men, it's quite hard to tell which ones are dwarf women and which ones are dwarf men!" he laughed cheerfully.

"I'd like a woman a little taller than me, with a smaller belly and less hair. How about it Amélie?" he winked at her jestingly. "Sorry Gimli but your too short for me" she replied teasingly. Gimli scoffed "Well what kind of man would _you_ like to marry?" he probed. Legolas looked up with raise eyebrows as Amélie thought for a moment, leaning back on the palms of her hands and looking at the appearing stars. "I would like a man who…. is loyal, and who is kind, and who loves me very much" she chuckled and pushed Gimli gently "And who is taller than me!" The hobbits and Gimli looked disappointed. Legolas, without thinking suddenly blurted "must he be mortal? Of human kind?" Amélie looked at him, surprised for a moment "I suppose that is not very important" she smiled at him and he looked back at the fire. "Looks like lover elf is interested" Gimli nudged Amélie with his elbow; she looked to her feet, pink in her cheeks.

"We must rest now; tomorrow we make for the mountains. There will be ice and snow but it is a burden we must all bear" Gandalf lay out on the grass "we should stay close together; it will remain cold from here on". The group shuffled up close to each other under a tree which hid them from watchful crows. Boromir attempted to nestle up close with Amélie, she stood up and moved to the only place available where Legolas was on watch. "May I sleep here?" she asked bashfully, "don't you want to sleep with the rest of the group?" he asked. Amélie scratched her head with one eye closed and whispered "Boromir keeps snuggling up to me". He frowned "you are welcome to sleep near me and I shall keep an eye on him" he nudged up to give her room. "Thank you" she laid out her sleep matt and covered herself with her cloak.

Legolas watched as she fell asleep, it seemed every time she slept she would have nightmares and would call the same names. "Heidi, Mum, don't go!" she called. Legolas could not fight the impulse to comfort her. He slipped closer to her and gently stroked her hair. Each time he did this all the panic in her sleeping face would disappear into a blissful expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a sunny day in the cottage. Amélie's mum was in the garden watering the powder blue hydrangeas as Heidi was lying on a blanket reading a book and humming her own tune. Amélie felt peaceful, she looked into her teacup and jumped when she saw a black slimy liquid overflowing her cup. Suddenly she looked forward, the garden, the cottage all in black. Heidi was sinking in the black mud, Amélie tried to help her but before she could get to Heidi she had already disappeared. On her knees she dug her hands into the gooey blackness, reaching for her sister but her legs began sinking. Amélie screamed and shut her teary eyes, clenching her fists. "Mum! Heidi! Don't go!" she cried. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her hair, it was gentle and soothing, she opened her eyes.

She was standing at the party in Elrond's house. The string quartet played a sentimental melody staring with the penetrating harmonies from the violins and following with deep hums from the cello[i]. She looked forward, Legolas stood clothed in a formal tunic of elvish green. His brooding eyes on her, he leant and kissed her hand. His kiss was warm and gentle. He pulled her to his chest and they danced; their fingers firstly just touching slowly intertwined. No one else was there, only the sound of the string quartet, the sound of her heart thumping in her chest. Every touch made Amélie feel like her skin was buzzing. Then Legolas moved his face to hers, and he kissed her deeply. Amélie could smell the forest and sun in his hair, could taste honey on his soft lips and parted hers to taste deeper the sweetness of his mouth. Their bodies moved closer. She could feel his hard body pressed on hers.

His fingers brushed down her wrists, sending tingles through her body. His hand moved down her arms to her neck, lower and lower.

She opened her eyes and found herself wrapped in her cloak. It was all a dream. She turned to her side and saw Legolas sleeping closely to her, no wonder the tastes and aromas felt so real in her dream; she could smell the honey sweet scent from his sleeping breath. She stayed close to him, longing for this moment to never end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

[i] The song I hear playing during this chapter is "A Postcard To Henry Purce" which is available on youtube


	5. CH5: In his arms

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 5: In his arms**

Amélie looked at the icicles hanging from the tips of her hair; she wondered how long they'd already been trudging through the snow. The blizzard had become so fierce that it was hard to breathe, her face stung and the ice scratched at her skin. Legolas paced effortlessly over the snow. Amélie admired him only for brief moments, but the icy wind stung her eyes so she looked down for most of the trek.

Through the shrieking of the gale she overheard fragments of Aragorn and Gandalf debating whether or not to turn back and go through the mines. Suddenly she heard a dreadful echoing bouncing of the peaks; she heard a chanting that sounded like someone was performing a dark incantation.

At that moment snow began crashing down towards the group, "It's Saruman!" cried Gandalf. An instant before the snow fell down, Amélie looked with fear in her eyes to Legolas. Their gazes met, his clear blue eyes filled with panic.

Amélie felt the crash of the snow smashing her into the icy ground. She could not move and every part of her body seared with intense pain. Deep under the snow she tried to move but the ice crushing her was too dense. She stared into the darkness, unable to breathe inhaling snow into her lungs, her life slipping away. As she began to lose consciousness when a flood of memories came streaming back. Heidi, her mum, her house, her world, her final thought:_'I remember!'_

Strong hands grabbed her and with great strength pulled her out of the snow as she gasped for air. "Are you hurt?" Legolas asked shakily. "I remember!" she cried weakly. "What do you remember?" his eyes scanned her checking for hurt. Amélie tried to stand up but to no avail, Legolas saw her face and knew she was in pain. He knelt down "you are unable to walk, I shall carry you", Amélie clutched onto his arms, and stood shakily "Heidi! My mother! I need to find them!" She felt a sharp pain in her leg and fell back to the ground.

"You need to rest, I can carry you" he looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. She sat there for a moment in the snow, not moving. Legolas bent down and gazed at her "I will help you find them", "they are not in this world, I am from a different world" she choked. "You found your way here didn't you?" Amélie looked into his eyes, and saw his fiery determination. She smiled sadly and nodded, he beamed at her and without warning scooped her up into his arms and began walking.

As she lay in his arms, she tried to think of her family but her mind was foggy. Maybe her memory was too unclear? Or maybe she was just too distracted in his arms. The smell of the forest from him all about her, she felt her apprehension fade away, in its place a feeling of peace.

After a while she realised that Legolas had been carrying her for some time, she began to worry he would tire. "Am I heavy?" she asked bashfully "Light as a feather" he smiled down at her. '_His smile! It's so sweet!'_ she felt her cheeks turn crimson. '_He's just being considerate'_ she reasoned. She tried not to lean on his hard chest, but couldn't help it much longer; she was exhausted. She looked up at his face and admired the sharp curves of his cheek bones, his skin looked soft and she wanted to touch it. She thought of ways to distract herself but constantly found herself fascinated by him. Then, without realising, she drifted into a deep sleep.

He looked down at her, watching her sleeping face. He never could take his eyes away from her. He observed as the snow flakes, now falling gently, landed in her hair and on her thick long eyelashes. He enjoyed as she breathed lightly, lips parted, and as she frowned when snow fell on her skin. He longed to touch her face again, to brush her hair aside "it won't be easy" Aragorn interrupted, he had been watching Legolas for some time. "What do you mean?" Legolas stammered. "You are of different kinds, you are a prince, you are elf kind. What would your father think?" Aragorn questioned Legolas. "I don't understand what you are suggesting" Legolas exclaimed, "If you say so, we will arrive soon at Moria" he walked ahead.

The snow had mostly melted now, Legolas tried not to gaze at her, fear that his companions would catch him. Amélie finally stirred after sleeping the entire journey, as she opened her eyes she saw for only a moment Legolas looking down at her before looking away speedily realising that she was awake. "Where are we?" she stretched. "We are almost there, the mines of Moria" he answered softly. "You carried me all this way?", astonishment in her eyes. "It was no trouble" he smiled.

Legolas let her down gently as they reached the entrance to Moria. As Gandalf pondered over the password, Legolas gave Amélie some elvish herbs to hold on her legs which instantly soothed the left over soreness. She watched the nearby lake, and overheard as Sam said farewell to his pony Bill, as Gimli boasted about the halls and mines they would see. As Frodo and Gandalf opened the doors, Amélie sensed something in the water. She stepped back, hand on sword, ready to fight. At that moment a tentacle surged out of the water and clutched at Frodo, pulling him into the murky water. Aragorn took a clean swipe with his sword, cutting through the tentacle. More tentacles burst out and started pulling at Frodo again. Gimili swung his great axe, Legolas shot with his bow and Amélie for the first time felt angry.

Angry to be in this world without her family, without anything, she charged at the creature and swung at it, cutting at anything coming towards her. The creature exposed its ravenous mouth; a hideous green hole with jagged teeth. She dashed back to the group and into the door of the mines, narrowly escaping the clutch of the monster. With a thud the walls and ceiling tumbled down leaving the party no choice but to go through the mines.


	6. CH6: The Mines of Moria

Chapter 6- The Mines of Moria

A dim light glowed from Gandalf's staff as the blackness of the mines enclosed them. Amélie followed behind Gimli, Legolas behind her. Through the winding passages she and the others occasionally slipped or tripped on the uneven path. Endless chasms and pits everywhere, every step was to be taken slowly and with great caution. The air was damp, rusty and foul.

The party decided to rest as Gandalf contemplated which path to take. Amélie could not sleep along with a few others. Only the hobbits slept it seemed in this dank hole, minus Frodo who sat with Gandalf. "So now we have some time" Aragorn began "what do you remember about your family? About your world?" Amélie sat for a while thinking; "My sister is nearly 10, that's if the time here and the time in my world corresponds. She loves art, as do I, but my mother is only an artist in the Kitchen. She makes the best spaghetti you could ever imagine!" Amélie's stomach grumbled. "What is spaghetti?" Legolas' eyes shone a deep azure in the darkness. "If we ever make it out of here, I will make it for you" she smiled.

She described her world and how they used electricity and how everything had become convenient. The others listened with great interest. She spoke of her cottage and her garden, of Halloween and of Christmas. One by one they fell asleep slowly; Legolas stayed awake, keen to hear more of her world. "Do you wish to go back? Your world sounds peaceful" Legolas queried. "My world has its troubles, we have wars and terrible things happen all the time" Amélie sighed "I wish only to be with my family once more. And too eat more spaghetti!" she chuckled. "How does one make spaghetti?" he questioned further "with flour and water it is possible" she replied. "I believe we can find some of that soon" he gleamed.

Amélie was surprised to find that Legolas was also a vegetarian. "Elf kinds usually don't eat meat" he smiled "Dwarves eat enough for both races." Amélie fell asleep after some time, the last thing she heard were the ramblings of Gandalf deliberating his next move.

After 3 days they made it to a great open space. Gandalf lit up his staff with a white light that filled the giant hall. The party stood in awe of its magnificence. Great pillars and grand archways filled the room. The party walked for some time until they arrived at the chamber of Mazarbul. There was a great stream of sunlight that fell upon a tomb in the center of the room. On closer inspection the group found it to be the tomb of Balin, Gimli fell to the ground weeping at this sad news. Amélie wanted to comfort him but before she could she heard a loud clang as if a loud iron ball was bouncing on stone. It banged again and again; they looked at Pippin who had dropped something down a small well in the room.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf proclaimed furiously. Not long after he found a book, the book of Mazarbul. He read from it "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and the Second Hall." The group listened with dread, eyeing their surroundings. "The Watcher in the water took Óin. We cannot get out. The end comes. Drums, drums in the deep. They are coming."

A drumming began, slow at first but beating faster and faster; louder and louder. The cackling of orcs became louder too. Amélie saw as Frodo pulled out his sword, glowing blue. She saw as Aragorn and Boromir barred the large stone doors, trying to close them. "They are coming!" Boromir exclaimed "They have a cave troll!"

The fellowship prepared for battle, weapons at the ready. Amélie watched as Legolas arranged his bow, arrow already in place. Unexpectedly he released an arrow that sped through the tiny gap of the door. She heard the sound of a large creature thudding to the floor. She was impressed with his aim; no ordinary human could have the arrow go through that space so quickly.

With a thud the battle began; Orcs surrounded the group and they fought with all their strength. Amélie swung at the orcs running towards her, cutting one head clean off a smaller orc and then turning to stab a larger one in its black heart. She felt a rush of adrenalin, she felt strong and unstoppable. Legolas watched her graceful movement, she had improved significantly since the days he saw her training with Aragorn in Rivendell.

The cave troll entered, clumsily smashing at the hobbits, Amélie watched as legolas ran up onto the trolls head shooting at its skull until it fell to the ground. After establishing Frodo was not hurt, the group ran out of the room and back to the main hall. Thousands of orcs chasing them from all corners; the group would never be able to fend off all of them. Suddenly quietness filled the room, and a radiant fire appeared from the far end of the hall. Amélie saw Legolas' face fill with terror. She had never seen him afraid before. He wailed to the group "Ai! Ai! A balrog!" Gandalf called to the group "A demon of ancient worlds! This is beyond any of you! Run!"

The group ran and jumped over great holes and chasms, avoiding the arrows flying at them. They reached the bridge and one by one crossed it carefully. Amélie was terrified of falling, she looked down and saw and endless drop. Unable to move Legolas called to her "Look at me! You will not fall" he promised. She looked to him and his eyes did not lie. She trusted him and ran over the bridge.

The group looked back to see Gandalf catching up to them, but to their dismay so had the balrog. Gandalf stood in the middle section of the bridge in his hand Glamdring gleaming a silvery glowing light. The balrog raised up its fiery whip, and hit at the bridge narrowly missing Gandalf with a ferocious crack. Fire flared from its nostrils and between it's black teeth. There was a ringing crash and a stab of white flame. The Balrog fell back and its sword flew up in the air. 'You cannot pass!' he cried, smashing his staff down on the bridge, it cracked and broke before him. The Balrog fell, plunging down into the abyss. As it fell it swung its whip, curling at Gandalf's feet, dragging him to the brink. He grasped at the stone "Fly, you fools!" he howled, and fell. He was gone.


	7. CH7: Fallen Friend

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 7- Fallen friend**

Eight reached the exit and felt the sunlight on their faces. One left in darkness of Moria, fell into shadow. Aragorn pushed them to continue on their journey, though their hearts were weak with grief. They ran for days, keeping ahead of the orcs that followed closely behind. They ran until they could no longer. Frodo was weak from the wound inflicted by the troll so Aragorn gave them a night to rest in the trees.

That night Amélie sat and looked at the stars from the tree top, she marveled at the beautiful white flowers; within them a pale blue glow. They must have been near to Lothlórien, they were surrounded by the sweet honey smell of flowers and the trickling sound of a nearby river. As she looked upon the flowers she picked one and held it tight; she missed her family and she missed Gandalf. She remembered how he had encouraged her in Rivendell to train. If he had not, she would never had made it this far. _'He was a great guide and a true friend_', she thought. She looked to her side; Legolas sat on a nearby branch looking downhearted. It broke her heart to see him sad. She walked carefully towards him and sat by him on the great branch, her legs dangling over the edge.

"He was a true friend, a powerful ally. How can we face the darkness without him as our guide?" he shrugged despairingly, "I was sure he would be with us until the end." Amélie rested the flower on her lap and looked to the stars, her arms stretched out behind her, leaning on her palms "If there is one thing Gandalf taught me, it is to never doubt yourself; What was it he said?" she mused "You are braver than you seem, smarter than you think and stronger than you know…. Or something like that" She passed the flower to Legolas who looked at her, for a second she saw a flicker of hope in his eyes.

She felt that at that moment she could have done it. She could have just told him how she felt and kissed him. _'He is weak right now' _she reminded herself. "You are beyond your years Amélie" he smiled "I'd almost given up hope, without ever having tried spaghetti" he smiled poignantly. "Wait til' you try pizza!" she giggled at his bewildered expression. He tried to hand the flower back to her "Keep it" she said "use it as a reminder that there is always hope".

"Thank you" he gazed back at the stars. "I only wish to see you happy" she replied, but when he looked to her she stood up hurriedly and went to the sleeping quarters. "Good night" she said, looking back at him with glistening eyes. He looked at the flower she had given him and whispered back to her "Queldu"(goodnight).

The next day they made it closer to Lothlórien, as they stepped lightly through the quiet forest (apart from Gimli who was quite incapable of stepping lightly), they heard a rustling sound from within the branches. Legolas drew an arrow from his quiver and quickly set it ready for attack. The others followed his lead. Suddenly from the trees came several elves landing gracefully, surrounding the group at arrow-point. The air was tense, Aragorn told the elves who they were. After much negotiation, and mostly due to having a dwarf in the party, the elves agreed to bring the party to Lothlórien. The only condition would be to have the entire party blindfolded to keep the way a secret.

Amélie couldn't see anything but listened to the sound of crunching leaves as the group paced. She could hear the melodies of birds she had never pick up before. Flute like bird songs and birds that sang in harmony with each other. She heard the rustle of leaves in the light breeze and the faint sound of a waterfall in the distance.

A few hours passed and finally their elf guide informed them that they could take of their blindfolds and that they had reached Lothlórien. As she unveiled the cloth, it took her eyes a moment to adjust. She looked around and saw the most beautiful place she had ever laid eyes on. Tall trees with white and silver trunks the size of houses, carved staircases spiraling around them. Cold silver and gold leaves with white and blue flowers blooming all around them.

"The lady Galadriel wishes to meet with you, come; once you have met I we will give you food and shelter" the tall elf lead them up one of the spiraling trunks. Silver lamps hung all about the place which made it seem that Lothlórien was twinkling and glowing.

As they reached the top of the stair they saw a tall elf dressed in a white dress. Her hair was long and golden; her face was icy, beautiful and ageless.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, you have traveled far and are weary. Your quest stands upon the edge of aknife. Stray but a little and it willfail, to the ruin of all...Yet hope remains while the company is true." She looked upon all of the party, one by one their expressions changed as she read their minds. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow". Galadriel's eyes rested onAmélie "_I know what your heart yearns for, I know what you fear. Come to me in the night and I will show you your path_" Galadriel's eyes pierced into Amélie, it seemed she spoke words in her head that the others could not hear.

She spoke to the party once more "Go and rest, for you will need to start your journey again soon". The party followed an elf to their area of rest. "Not you" Haldir stopped Amélie from following the rest of the party. "You are a lady; you will have your own quarters". Legolas watched as Haldir lead her down a branch that curved under a waterfall and spiraled down a smaller trunk. It continued until they reached a small door fixed into what seemed to be a room carved inside a tree trunk.

Haldir opened the door and lead Amélie into the elegant room. A large bed in the center made from a dark oak with golden shimmering sheets. Small circular windows carved into the sides, a writing desk and a wardrobe. To the left another small door lead to a bathroom; inside a large wooden furo bathtub. "I hope you will enjoy the facilities we have provided you Miss Amélie" he smiled. Amélie thanked Haldir and walked outside with him as he left, she saw Legolas from the top of the trunk '_Is he watching me?_' she wondered. Haldir laughed softly "it seems someone is envious that I have taken you here." Amélie blushed and looked back to where Legolas was standing, but he was now gone. "I won't disturb you any longer, feel free to come and eat with us" Haldir walked away swiftly.


	8. CH8: The mirror of Galadriel

**(My favorite chapter so far, get's a bit steamy, please let me know if you liked it ;) )**

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 8- The Mirror of Galadriel **

Amélie heard an urgent knock at the door; she hurriedly went to answer it. Legolas stood there; he seemed restless as he fidgeted with a leaf in his hands. "Please do come in" Amélie offered, he stepped in clumsily and stood there for a moment eyeing her. "Haldir is no longer here" she spoke, unsure what to say in the silence. "I believe he has gone to meet with the others for dinner" she continued. The silence grew more awkward. Legolas, seemingly aware of this, looked around the room "This is a lovely room" he uttered. Amélie nodded in agreement "yes it's lovely". An awkward silence filled the room once more "would you like some tea or wine" Amélie offered. "No" Legolas shook his head nervously "thank you" he added as if he had forgotten how to speak. As the sound of a nearby door startled him he looked at Amilie once more "Good evening Miss Amélie!" and without hesitation walked out of the door.

Amélie was puzzled, what had this encounter meant? She had never seen Legolas looking so out of sorts. Another knock on the door, she opened it to find this time not Legolas but Galadriel stood there. "Come" she spoke softly, "I have something to show you". She led Amélie up another spiraling trunk, this time she reached an opening with a large silver basin sitting atop a stone plinth. Inside Galadriel poured water slowly. "When you look inside, the mirror will tell you something. Perhaps something that was, something that is or something that will be." She smiled at Amélie "not everything you see will come to pass, but there is always the possibility that it will". Amélie approached the mirror slowly; she looked into it for a moment and saw nothing but her face and the stars above.

Suddenly the water seemed to move and she saw a white light fill the mirror. She saw her mother and sister standing on a boat, waving to her and smiling. The image changed quickly and she saw woman in a white dress running through an arch of flowers, hand in hand with someone. The man she saw was Legolas, only he looked so happy, smiling and laughing as she had never seen. He lifted the woman in his arms and kissed her; on closer inspection she saw the woman was herself. "_How_?" the image faded and another image showed. She saw Legolas lying on the floor of a battlefield. A knife in his heart, his beautiful face devoid of life; expressionless. "No!" Amélie gasped and stumbled back from the mirror.

Amélie trembled as reality suddenly hit her. Was she in love with Legolas? She turned to Galadriel "What can I do?" she pleaded shakily. "You have time, you are here for a reason Amélie, and you must follow your heart" she reached her hand out to Amélie and helped her to her feet. "I need to tell him how I feel!" Amélie realized. She ran down the stairs, as fast as she could to where the party would be dining.

As the approached the party, drinking and dancing merrily, she startled them"Where is Legolas?" she called, panic in her voice. All looked at her with a shocked expression, "He went to see you but an hour ago" Aragorn replied. "Thanks!" she called as she ran in the direction of the woods, Gimli laughed "I guess it's Leggy's lucky night tonight". Boromir watched her run away jealously.

Amélie ran through the woods, jumping over streams and kicking silver dandelions as she ran, causing a burst of silver sparkle around her. '_I love him!'_ she though '_I must stop him from being killed'_.

Suddenly, deep in the woods, she saw a figure standing by the blossoms. It was him, the elf she dreamed of every night, the elf that made her lightheaded as he carried her; the elf who she longed so much to kiss. "Legolas!' she called in anguish. He turned and looked at her "Amélie" he whispered softly. "I need to tell you" Amilie choked, stopping in front of him shakily. "Your cold" he took her hand. "Legolas…. I…" she trembled.

Their eyes met, his azure eyes melting into hers. She felt her heart beating out of her chest as he slowly moved his face to hers. He touched her face with his soft palm, and gently kissed her. "Am I too forward?" he whispered unsteadily, his voice warm on her skin. Amélie shook her face, flustered and lusting for more "I want you!", she slid her hands down his chest and felt his heart beat thrusting against her palm. His lips desperately moved to hers once more, this time hot and demanding. Amélie's head spun; the smell of him, the taste of his lips.

Legolas gently lay her down on the moss and tilted his head to deepen the kiss between them, Amélie's lips parted as she moved her tongue to his causing Legolas to moan; pushing his hard body against hers. As they kissed his hands caressed her body, from her neck down her breast, down her stomach and to her thigh. His hand lingered there, gently clasping her. Amélie responded gently moving down his body with her fingertips, brushing the hardness in his trousers. "Wait!" he pleaded. "Not yet" he moaned "I want this to last forever".

They embraced for hours, kissing passionately and deeply until dawn broke. "Amélie" Legolas looked into her eyes "Last night, when I came to your room, I wanted to tell you how I felt about you. I have wanted you since the moment I first saw you in Rivendell" he sighed "I have been such a fool, keeping quiet, being unfriendly; I thought that a love like ours would be impossible. A human and an elf! My father would never agree to it." He paused and leant over her, he looked as the gold and wheat strands of her hair shone against the earthy greenness of the moss. "I love you!" he whispered, "most ardently!" he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. "I never want to be apart from you" he whispered.

As they lay there in each other's arms, under the cherry blossoms, as if by magic the blossoms began to fall; landing on the sleeping lovers as they lay, blissfully content.


	9. CH9: The lady Elothia and her star

**Trigger Warning: this chapter touches on the subject of rape.**

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 9- The lady Elothia and her star**

Legolas lay there in the blossoms, deeply contented that he had finally faced his feelings. As he lay on his back, he looked down on his right shoulder, Amélie's sweet face rested there. She looked peaceful, breathing lightly. He was reminded of carrying her through the snow, watching the snowflakes landing in her hair and on her skin. He smiled at the memory, and nudged his face closer to hers, her hair smelled of honey sweet flowers. "Good morning my prince" He saw her green crescent eyes open. She was smiling at him. "Good morning Lady Elothia". Amélie looked puzzled "Lady who?" Legolas laughed softly and embraced her tightly "Elothia means blossom, quite fitting for you. Your hair smells of sweet flowers." Amélie smiled "You smell like the forest" she burrowed her face into his chest, and they lay there a few more moments.

"Ahem!" Legolas and Amélie both jumped "I see you have had a long night" Aragorn stood there smiling at the couple, Amélie pulled leaves and blossoms from her hair desperately failing to hide from Aragorn any signs of snuggling. Legolas complacently smiled at Aragorn. "We will leave soon, Lady Galadriel waits for us by the docks. Get your things ready, we leave soon" he walked away, Amélie heard him chuckle to himself.

Amélie and Legolas brushed themselves off and walked back to Lothlorien hand in hand. Walking behind him, she watched as Legolas carefully stepped soundlessly over the roots of the trees, his warm hand firmly holding hers. Her heart danced happily in her chest, and butterflies swooped and twirled in her stomach. _'Please let this last forever'_ she thought.

As they reached the dock, the party saw them and cheered, clapping their hands, apart from Aragorn, arms crossed, smiling from afar. Boromir did not look too impressed at all. Legolas smiled and Amélie's cheeks turned pink. After Galadriel gave all the men gifts, they began to get into the boats. "A moment Miss Amélie" Galadriel reached for her. "I have not yet given you your gift" Galadriel pulled from behind her a small box. Amélie opened it to find a beautiful silver necklace, and a small orb as its pendant. The orb gleamed white, reflecting the sunlight of it creating a prism of colours. "In this orb is a special thing. It is one of our beloved stars Varna, meaning safety or protection in our tongue. When the star turns green, it is a warning that something evil approaches, it may turn other colours but that is for you to decide what they mean" Galadriel smiled stepping behind Amélie, and brushed her hair aside, clasping the pendant gently for her.

"Thank you Galadriel for all you have shown me" Amélie bowed slightly, facing the tall lady. "Your journey has just begun; remember in times of peril, to follow not your head, but your heart". Amélie got into the same boat as Legolas and Gimli, sitting opposite the elf, in front of the dwarf. As they began to paddle, she looked once more to Galadriel, waving softly to the party.

They rowed for a while before Amélie's arms began to ache; she passed the ores to Gimli. Legolas seemed to never tire of rowing. Amélie noticed by her feet a few leaves that where almost identical in texture to paper. She smiled and fumbled with one of the leaves. Legolas watched her intently, confused at what she was doing. "For you" she passed to Legolas a little flower shaped origami that she had made from the leaf, identical to the flower she had given him that day on the tree. "A flower from a Miss Elothia" she teased. "I shall treasure it" he smiled back at her. "And where is mine?" Gimli raved. "One moment" Amélie began fiddling with another leaf "Ta-da" she passed to Gimli an origami shaped like a beer tankard. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" he held its tiny handle between his thumb and index finger and pretended to take a sip from it. Legolas and Amélie both burst out laughing, followed by Gimli whose laugh bellowed. "Shhh!" Aragorn looked at them sternly "Every Orc within 100 miles will hear you!" he complained. They covered their mouths, trying to hold their breaths from laughing.

They jested together for the majority of the journey, and when Amélie was laughing with Gimli about dwarf women's beards and the possibility that Saruman wore ladies undergarments under his robes, Legolas watched her gleefully. '_I've never been so happy_' he thought to himself.

They approached the shore finally, to take another rest. Amélie sat by the fire playing with the leaves she had found in the boat. Chatting hobbits sat beside her as Legolas was busy discussing with Aragorn a plan of action. Amélie realized that both Frodo and Boromir had disappeared; she took one last look at Legolas and figured he was too busy to be disturbed. She went by herself quietly to check where they were.

She walked over the fallen leaves, no longer green but brown and grey, crunching beneath her feet and suddenly heard shouting between Frodo and Boromir. She ran towards the sound of the quarrel and noticed a green glow emitting from her pendant. She stopped dead in her tracks; Boromir stared at her in a hunched and unfriendly style. There was no sign of Frodo. "What are you doing here?" she asked naively. "The question I should ask is what are you doing here, _little elf's bitch_" She suddenly realized that this situation was dangerous, and decided to run back to the party. "Boromir control yourself" she called but as she did she felt him lunge himself at her. "Your lover boy isn't gonna save you now" he covered her mouth, pushing her into the leaves and forcefully, desperately kissed her. "You're a human! Stupid woman! You're not supposed to do elves" he began fondling her aggressively, pulling at her tunic to feel her breasts. Amélie could not scream, but cried under Boromir's gloved hands. She wriggled under him, trying to free herself. She begged for a miracle, for Legolas to come. "What you need is some man in you" he sneered.

She knew that her only option would be to escape herself, she would not allow herself to be raped by this monster. Adrenaline filled her body and suddenly her eyes turned wild, and with all her strength she bit Boromir's hand. She bit so hard that it pierced through his gloves and deep into his flesh. He whaled in shock jumping off her, and she stood quickly, spitting his blood back onto him. She kicked him hard before running as fast as she could, running directly and unknowingly into the arms of not her darling Legolas, but the arms of a monstrously terrifying orc, an Uruk Hai.


	10. CH10: Into the forest

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 10- Into the forest**

The world span and bounced as Amélie awoke, a throbbing pain in her head. She tried to rub her head with her hands but found they had been bound with rope. She began to focus and found herself bouncing on the shoulder of a running Uruk Hai underling, he stank of something rotten and foul. She saw behind her both Merry and Pippin had been taken too. '_Legolas!'_ she worried what had happened to him, but was afraid to make a sound. A few hours had passed and she had started to lose all feeling in her arms, the ropes were too tight. She fiddled about to try and get more comfortable "stop bloody wrigglin'!" shouted the orc. Amélie froze for a moment, but felt something in her back pocket '_The leaf paper!'_ She began slowly folding the paper leaf, making the origami flower that she had given Legolas before. Once it was done she dropped it. '_That should show him I am okay'_ she thought. She watched as the Uruks ran over it, none stepped on it from her line of vision. She hoped it would not fly away but put Legolas on the right track.

Legolas couldn't find her anywhere and began to panic. "The Uruk Hai have her" Aragorn watched as Legolas fell helplessly to his knees. "I have failed her" he looked to the ground in despair. "Boromir said she was taken unharmed, minus a bump on the head. If we leave now we can reach her and the Hobbits before it's too late." Legolas' eyes showed a sudden vigor "Then we must leave now!" he began to run in the direction of the Uruk Hai. "Let's hunt some orc!" Aragorn ran second followed lastly by Gimli.

They ran for days, Legolas never tired but Aragorn and Gimli needed a few breaks here and there. They took a short cut which would help them to gain on their enemies. Gimli panted as his stout legs ran as fast as they could, he felt relief when he saw that the elf had stopped. "A flower" Legolas lifted the origami that Amélie had left as a clue, his expression became sad for a moment before he raised his eyebrows and began running again. "We are but one day from the beasts" he called to them.

Amélie's headache throbbed and body ached as the gruesome orc dropped her to the ground like a bag of sand. She looked up at it and saw its skin was grey, and its face painted with what appeared to be dried blood. She shivered as the orc grunted; looking at her with its horrible yellow eyes, picking at its teeth with ghastly talons. "Oi! When we gonna eat somfin' then?" The orc kicked Merry "This'll do" "Those are not for eating!" commanded an even taller darker fouler orc. "What about her? She looks good" The orc leader replied "She's not food, these are for Sauron". The orcs began complaining before the head orc sliced another head off leaving the group of uruks to feast on the raw flesh of their own kind. Amélie followed suit of Merry and Pippen, cutting her ropes and running towards the forest. Another orc chased after her, hungry and enthusiastic that his companions hadn't seen the human girl running away.

Amélie lost sight of Merry and Pippen, maybe she had turned the wrong way. She felt the woods around her whistling as if they were alive. She stood for a moment, thinking which way to go before suddenly feeling a cold slimy hand grab her shoulder. "Ello' little girl" the ghastly orc was taller than her holding a knife at her stomach. Its mouth hung gloomily revealing its black jagged bottom row of teeth. Amélie had no weapon, and she had to think on the spot. "Wait!" she cried "Wait for what?" the ghoul stared at her with hungry eyes.

"If you eat me now you'll never know what those hobbits taste like. They taste much better than us humans" she negotiated. "I bet if you found them you could just eat me and one of them, and bring the other to Saruman. He'd reward you as a champion! You could become chief!" The grisly orc licked its lips with its black tongue. He pointed the knife in her back "Lead the way human. And any funny business I will av' your guts for garters" he whispered. Amélie tried her best to lead him unknowingly in circles around the forest, she used the remaining leaves in her pockets to make origami flowers secretively and drop them at each corner of the circle.

Hours passed and the orc became impatient. "I am starvin'!" Amélie knew she'd have to outsmart him. As they walked she saw a sharp long stick on the floor, if she could pick it up and whack him with it that might get rid of it. She ran for the stick, but on trying to lift it found it was rooted to the earth. She tugged at it as the orc approached her with murderous eyes. He went to cut her with his long knife but she swiftly dodged and fought for the knife, grabbing at it from underneath. The orc had it close to her throat, she pushed hard and with one swift movement the orc pushed the knife deep into her leg.

Amélie squealed in pain before pulling the knife out and running with the last of her strength, impaling the orc directly through its throat. As the orc's body twitched on the floor Amélie leant against a tree and slowly slumped to the floor. The knife was poisoned, she could feel a darkness take over. She closed her eyes and fell into a dark slumber filled with nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas saw her under the tree, fear filled his heart. He thought for a moment that he would rather die, than live a life without her. As he approached her shaking, he heard the faint murmur of her heart still beating. "She is alive!" he gasped, running to her. They had already found Gandalf, and in their group they quickly searched for athelas to put on her wound. Legolas held her in his arms "I am so sorry! I should never have taken my eyes away from you! Stay with me" tears in his eyes. Aragorn gave him the herb, and Legolas began using the herbs to heal her chanting in elvish. Amélie felt the darkness slipping away; as she opened her eyes she saw what appeared to be a guardian angel.

It was Legolas, with a aura of light surrounding him. She smiled at him '_He is the most beautiful creature I have ever_ s_een_' she thought. After doing all the healing they could, all they would need now is time. Legolas did not let her out of his sight. He held her in his arms until they reached their horses (gifted from the riders of Rohan) and then carried her onto his horse, holding her tightly, not taking his eyes off her for even a moment.

The party approached Edoras at last, '_Hopefully she can rest here more comfortably'_ Legolas though.


	11. CH11: Proposal

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 11- Proposal **

After Gandalf the White brought back Theoden from darkness, Legolas then brought Amélie to a chamber to recover from her own darkness. He sat by her side, never leaving for one moment. He soaked towels in hot water infused with Elven herbs and placed them on her head to keep her temperature down. He wrapped her in warm blankets as a fire crackled in the corner of the stone room.

Amélie awoke to find beside her a sleeping elf, resting beside her on the bed. The light from the fire warmed the side of his face in the night darkness. She felt as if she had just awoken from a long and terrible nightmare; holding only to the hope of the thought of her guardian angel who brought her back from the darkness. "Legolas" she whispered and placed her hand on his. His eyes flicked open, a radiant turquoise in the light of the fire.

He smiled "I have missed you so! What happened to you?" Legolas was overwhelmed and after a line of questioning he leant towards her and kissed her forehead. Brushing his soft lips down her face he kissed her cheek and finally found her mouth with his. "Since the moment you left my side, I have been living in turmoil" he rested his face on her cheek, eyes closed "never leave me again!" he whispered. "Never" she replied.

They stayed this way for a while, drifting in and out of sleep until Aragorn knocked on the door. "I am happy to see you are returned safely lady Amélie" he bowed "if you are feeling better, I have a visitor for you". Amélie watched perplexedly as a tall cloaked figure entered the room. He removed his cloak and grinned at her. She couldn't believe it. "Dad?" her eyes filled with tears. Amélie's father had gone missing when she was 16. He had left one night for a run and never returned, all assumed he was dead. "How?" she trembled as he took the chair Legolas had been in.

"Amélie, it is wonderful to see you again" he smiled and brushed a hair away from her face with his strong hand. "I don't understand, we thought you were dead" her eyes juddered watching him full of disbelief. "My daughter, you are still as beautiful as ever" he too had tears in his eyes. "I have longed to tell you and your mother what happened" he looked down. "That day I did not go missing, I was taken from our world, just as you have been!" He took Amélie's hands in his "I awoke in a place, Pinnath Gelin; and there I met a man who claimed I was his brother. He made me Captain." Legolas watched as father and daughter reunited, hand in hand.

"Do tell me how is our baby girl? How is your mother?" Amélie smiled sadly "they are very well, Heidi asks about you and what you were like, and mum keeps your photo by her bedside. She kisses you goodnight every night still and prays for you." "So she never found another.." he paused but Amélie understood immediately what he was going to ask. "No, she hasn't met another man, you are still the only one." "I wish her to be happy, she has waited a long time" her father sighed, his face half relieved, half guilty. Aragorn leant towards Legolas "An elf from Mirkwood is here too, he has brought a message from your father" he whispered. The elf looked puzzled; "If I may be excused" he left the room to see what message his father had for him.

Legolas approached the elf, slightly shorter then himself and with darker hair. "Greetings Legolas, I have come with word from your father." "What news from my father and how does he?" Legolas smiled. "I am afraid I have come with ill news" the elf not looking directly into Legolas' eyes "He has told me to tell you to refrain from courting this mortal … a Miss Amélie Defrise" Legolas looked at the elf, he felt a pang inside his chest "Why?", "my lord, the king has said that she is not of noble birth. She is only the daughter of a captain, and you are a price. Furthermore he believes that a marriage between mortal and immortal would prove to be an ill match. He believes you will end up alone for all your long years of life. An elf marriage is forever after all.

Legolas had thought about this indeed, but he knew he loved her only. Why would his father not give consent? Legolas and his father had always had a good relationship, and Legolas had always obeyed his father. Legolas heard someone behind them; he turned and saw Amélie watching from the corridor. '_Why is she out of bed?_' he thought. She looked at him with teary eyes before running in the opposite direction._ 'She heard everything_!' he gasped. He looked now at the elf; filled with anger "You may return to Mirkwood and tell my father that I will ask her to be mine, that I love her. And if he does not consent, then I shall give up the throne!"

Legolas ran in the direction Amélie had, through the stoney passages lit dimly by flames. He ran outside onto a patio exposing a full view of Edoras. He saw Amélie there; she was resting on the ground, out of breath. "Amélie!" he ran to her and held her, rubbing her back to keep her warm. "You should be resting in bed" he felt her tremble in his arms. "He's right, you will watch me grow old and wrinkled and when I die you will be alone" she cried. "I don't care Amélie, I love you!" he held her tightly "I have already thought about this. A life without you would be my misery" he pulled her face closer to his.

"Please Amélie, I must ask you." Legolas took her hands in his; a gentle wind blew as swirls of silver stars glistened in the midnight sky. "I offer you my hand, and my heart. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning. I want to watch the stars with you every night. Will you be mine forever?" he whispered to her "will you be my wife?" Legolas began to tremble too, his eyes watching her expression cautiously. Amélie was stunned; "yes" she replied, hardly able to speak. They kissed there, under the deep sky. Legolas smiled and brushed his face against her cheek. "I love you, my darling".


	12. CH12: Battle at Helm

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 12- Battle at Helm's Deep**

It had been decided that the party would pack their things and leave Edoras. They would make for Helm's Deep to fight Saruman's army. It was early morning in March as dew sat on the morning grass; Amélie was standing by the stables, watching Legolas and Aragorn prepare their horses for the road ahead. She felt giddy, blissfully happy to be promised to Legolas. She had not yet told anyone, nor had he.

"My daughter, are you ready for the road ahead?" Amélie turned to see her father Luis approaching; in his hand he was leading a beautiful dapple grey horse. "Wow!" Amélie gently patted the horses' nose. "What a gorgeous horse! It's yours?" she asked. "Amélie, do you not remember your Christmas list but 15 years or so ago? You had wished for many things. A puppy, a Barbie dream house, a furby" he cringed "and a pony, only back then it seemed a ludicrous idea to give a 10 year old a horse. Plus we definitely couldn't have… I mean Father Christmas definitely could not afford it. Now you are a woman, and fully in need of a horse… and I suppose you would like to ride without the help of a man" he winked at her. "I can't accept this, and furthermore I am fully aware that there is no Father Christmas!" Amélie scoffed, but the magnificent creature rubbed its nose against her "See! She already likes you!" he chuckled. "What is her name?" Amélie asked. "That my dear is entirely up to you!".

Amélie pondered for a while; stroking her new horse "A name worthy for such a beautiful horse" suddenly she had an idea. "You are my very late Christmas gift after all" she smiled "I will call you Dancer". Legolas approached her from behind, clasping his arms around her "Why Dancer?" he asked. "Father Christmas had 9 reindeer, and Dancer was the first." She smiled turning to him, face to face. She saw that he had become even more confused. "Never mind, once this quest is over I will make you spaghetti and tell you all about Christmas. You'll like it I am sure; we even have a Christmas tree in our house!" "You must have big houses to fit an entire tree inside" Legolas jeered. "Yes! And the elves make toys for children, and they are very small!" she teased. "That is impossible seeming as you told me elves do not exist in your world" he tickled her, causing her to spasm and laugh loudly before he held her again in his strong arms. "I am so happy that we are to be married" he whispered to her before kissing her softly on her cheek. Amélie's cheeks turned pink and she looked downward, smiling coyly. "And I adore the way your cheeks turn pink when you get embarrassed" he teased further. "I am the luckiest elf on Middle-elf!" he proclaimed.

Amélie rode Dancer along the road to Helms Deep, Legolas and Gimli to her left; her father to her right. She reminisced about her childhood with her father and jested with Gimli, Legolas listened intently. He found her childhood stories of greatest interest. How she had saved a hedgehog when she was 7, how she had miraculously painted herself blue from head to toe when she was 5 and how she had starred as 'Pickpocket number 3' in her school play 'Oliver Twist' when she was 9. He like the way she would laugh around her father, though they had not seen each other in years it seemed as if they had never been parted. They were similar in both their mannerisms and personal traits, sweet and compassionate.

When they began to near Helm's Deep Amélie felt a sense of dread. She had no idea if she could handle not only herself but her soon to be husband and her father fighting this battle. As they entered the massive gate, she felt the panic of the people around her. Young boys not yet thirteen dressed in chainmail that dangled on their juvenile bodies. Men well beyond their sixties who could no longer lift their shields. Weeping mothers and wives, kissing their children and husbands goodbye. Amélie felt sad, she wanted to help but she didn't know how she could protect all these people. She looked at Legolas and saw the same sad expression that was on her own face. Above all, she would protect him.

They entered an underground hall, dark and dank with walls of stone which reminded her of Moria. "You are to stay in here with the women and children" Amélie's father said seriously. "But how can I just sit here whilst people I love are out there fighting!" she couldn't believe her father would keep her there. "It is safer for you here" Legolas said, he watched her with concern "Please Legolas not you too!" At that they closed the door behind them which was locked by an old lady. "Please let me pass!?" she begged, the old lady sneered "Yer dad 'as given' me orders an' he'scaptain. I ain't te open this 'ere door for nobody or nufin'" The old lady was haggard with a long pointed nose and crooked teeth. She sat by the door, her keys loosely tied to the belt at her waist.

Outside Legolas stood with Gimli and felt the rumble of marching orc as they approached. He could sense the distress of those who surrounded him, though he was extremely relieved to have the aid of fellow elves. He knew that he had upset Amélie, that she would rather be fighting alongside him. _'I have been selfish, it is just as fair for her to fight__as it is for me__' _He thought '_And I would not accept it either, locked underground waiting as she was out fighting. I have been cruel to her. I only wish her to be safe_'. "Are you alright?" Gimli looked up at the elf, wide eyed. "I am fine Gimli, and happy that you are here with me my friend." _'I will go to her and apologise_' his final thought before an arrow whizzed unconfidently and struck one of the orcs, the battle began.

Amélie heard the rumble of battle above her head. The women and children all huddled together, silent and afraid. She knew that she needed to get out of that dank room; she needed to make sure her father and friends were safe. She needed to make sure Legolas was safe. "We are all going to die" cried a woman in the corner of the room that felt like a dungeon, causing the others to panic "Shut up!" the key holder snapped "They will break through and kill us all!" another woman wailed. The children began to cry as the terror set in. "That is not true, do you not know?" Amélie stood up and beamed "Do you not hear that the elves have come to our aid!, they will fight bravely and save us all. But only if we continue to hope!". She saw that all the women and children watched her and the panic in the room lessened. "We will defeat them, and we will live as we once did; in peace!" She spoke loudly and with self-assurance. She began humming the tune she had heard in Rivendell, sung by the hobbits at a party; a song about hope and peace. The women knew this song and all began to sing; the song filled the room with hope and courage. She decided to take opportunity of this moment, seeing as the old lady had been so distracted by singing she had not noticed the keys hand fallen on the floor.

Legolas did not know how to keep his mind off Amélie, he only counted how many orc he'd slain. But deep in his mind he still could only think of her; how was she down in that dank basement and was she afraid? Was she angry? Unexpectedly, he was surrounded by 5 orc, all attacking him from different directions, he shot only in time to hit four of them with arrows and when reaching for a fifth arrow, panicked at the realisation that he had run out of arrows. He turned swiftly to the fifth orc who was just about to strike when suddenly it fell to the ground. Behind it Amélie stood with a bloodied sword in her hands. He grabbed his arrows quickly before pressing his back against hers, working in unison to fight off all the approaching creatures.

After much fighting and just as they had become almost too weary to fight; they saw a gleam coming from the East. "Gandalf" Amélie sighed in relief. They watched as he rode down with the Rohirim and overwhelmed the rest of the orc. Legolas looked at her proudly, her face glowing in the break of dawn; her skin was grazed slightly and her hair dishevelled in a messy plat; she was stronger and braver then he had realised. She looked back to Legolas smiling "we made it" she panted. "Amélie I am so sorry I made you stay in that place, I realise now that I was selfish!" he gasped. "I had already forgotten" she leant towards him, stroking his unspoiled hair, and kissed him in the warm glow of the rising sunlight.


	13. CH13: A visitor in the night

I found it fitting to follow the film version instead of the book for this part of my story; this chapter is pretty long and involves a lot of romance and at times was difficult to write because of the sexiness thus consumption of wine was needed. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

_**WARNING: **__This chapter has sexual connotations._

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 13- A visitor in the night**

After much debate it was decided that they would head to Minas Tirith. Amélie was still sore from the previous battle; Legolas however healed quickly and remained unscathed. They rode for days resting at night in large marquees. Amélie had her own gazebo which contained a large roll out bed and a small chest, her sheets were lilac silk and a Pinnath Gelin flag was hung in honour of her father. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli had their own tents too, all slightly different. Gimli's tent was detailed with blue materials and filled with fruit and ale. Aragon's tent was decorated with flags and armor and had red sheets. Legolas' tent was adorned with soft sheets of olive green and silver velvet on a large roll out bed and lit abundantly with candles. She thought that Legolas had the most beautiful tent.

The men ate around a fire chatting merrily and eating stew. Amélie sat and watched as the sun set and the sky turned from a rosy pink to a cold purple and the dim stars began to twinkle. She bid her father goodnight and saw Legolas watching her from the fire, smiling warmly at her as she entered her tent. She lay there for a few hours unable to sleep as the men sang loudly. As it got late, all became quiet and yet she felt quite awake. "My lady I am sorry to disturb you but you have a visitor" the man guarding the entrance of her tent called to her. "This late at night? Who is it?" Amélie asked, to her surprise entered someone she did not expect.

Galadriel floated in, cloaked in blue, she approached Amélie and took her hands into her own. "A most important assignment has brought me here; do you have leave to come with me tonight into the Druadan forest" Galadriel had a look of some urgency about her, which was extremely unusual. "I do" Amélie replied, confused. "There waits Legolas, under the falling leaves to become your husband and make you a wife!" Galadriel spoke softly, she smiled and she began to giggle as Amélie sprang with joy.

Galadriel had brought a white dress for Amélie to wear. She tried it on and was stunned as she saw herself in the mirror. It was a soft floaty gown and in some lights it shimmered a pale silver. It had long sleeves that flowed elegantly. Galadriel placed a small elven circlet on Amélie's head; it was adorned with silver leaves and emerald crystals. Galadriel quietly took Amélie out of the tent until they reached the woods. They continued for some time through a winding tunnel of arched trees. Finally they reached a small rounded opening between two weeping willows where she saw Aragorn, Gimli and her father dressed in formal attire. Her father took her arm and led her up a small path where she saw him standing.

He stood there nervously, hands behind his back, and eyes bright with joy. He couldn't believe how beautiful Amélie looked. She also thought that he was magnificent, dressed in a silver tunic and wearing a similar elven circlet to her own. "Amélie I am so glad you have come" he took her hands in his. Galadriel stood before them and proceeded "I will speak in the tongue of men so that everything is understood clearly. We are gathered here today under the falling leaves and the stars that bear witness; to see the joining of two races, two hearts; two souls. Legolas Greenleaf and Amélie Defrise; who are so bound by destiny that they have even broken through different worlds to be together" Legolas and Amélie smiled at eachother demurely and sweetly, hand in hand. Gimli sobbed quietly as he watched merrily and a little drunk. "I Legolas Greenleaf, take you Amélie Defrise, to be my partner in life. I promise to live in truth with you, communicating fully and fearlessly with you. I give you my hand and my heart; as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. I promise to love you faithfully, devotedly, ardently as I join my life to yours." She had never seen Legolas cry until now. His happy tears glistened on his face as he smiled warmly. "My heart is eternally yours" he stuttered.

Amélie felt overwhelmed and felt her own tears begin to form. "I Amélie Defrise, take you Legolas Greenleaf, to be my husband. I call you my husband because you are my everything. You are my light and I already gave you my heart the moment I first saw you. I promise it will forever be yours to keep" She grasped his hands tightly in hers. Gimli approached with two wedding rings of white silver, both engraved elegantly with a band of leaves. The couple placed the rings on each other's hands shakily. "By the power vested in me, you are now husband and wife. May your journey always be full of love; you may kiss the bride" Legolas gently pulled her closer, and wrapped one arm around her waist; the other softly caressed her face. He slowly moved his face towards hers and kissed her slowly and lovingly.

As if by magic, the stars were suddenly veiled by thick silver clouds and rain burst out of the heavens on the happy couple. They ran hand in hand through the arched trees laughing happily in the rain. They ran straight to Legolas' tent and giggled still as they escaped the rain. Legolas chuckled and touched her wet hair, pushing it slightly out of her face. "Are you cold?" he asked "No" she replied. She could barely feel the pain in her ribs from the fight in Helm's Deep, her body felt hot suddenly as her heart beat powerfully against her chest. They both stopped laughing and stood there for a moment, looking at one another, the only sound was the rain and thunder rumbling outside and the occasional crackle of candles.

He leant his face to hers, his lips on hers he kissed her tenderly. Amélie responded by putting her arms around his neck and sliding them up and down his firm chest. She parted her lips, tilting her head and as her tongue met his Legolas moaned in delight, the sound he made gave her weak knees. She moved her hands lower down his hard body; she wanted to feel every inch of him. "Wait!" he grasped her arm "If you are not ready for this, tell me and I will stop" his voice deep. "Don't stop!" Amélie whispered back. "Are you sure?" he whispered roughly. "I have wanted you for so long!" his voice broke. "I want you!" she whispered, tugging at his tunic. Legolas pulled his tunic off revealing his strong chest.

He looked at her, his eyes wild as his wet hair dripped down his hard chest. He moved closer, his body was hot and firm, moulding to hers. He kissed her neck fervently and she enjoyed his hot breath on her skin. His hands caressed her body, exploring her. She slid her hands gently over the hardness of his body once more, this time she went lower until she felt the stiffness in his breeches and he growled. Amélie couldn't wait another second and pulled at the breeches desperately.

Sensing what she wanted he lifted her and lay her on the bed, gently moving his hands down her body before pulling off his breeches. Amélie pulled of her dress and her cheeks went pink when she realised he was watching her body with an awed expression, he thought her body looked beautiful against the velvet green sheets and he wanted to make love with her so badly. "Go inside" she whispered.

Amélie saw his muscles tense as he entered her slowly, his body trembled above hers. "Are you okay?" his eyes looking deep into hers. "I'm okay" she whispered. He allowed himself to slip deeper inside her, he groaned before kissing her ardently. She felt him inside of her, filling her like a part of her that'd always been missing.

"Amélie" he whispered deeply in her ear "We fit together perfectly, we were made for each other". They made love slowly and gently, Legolas was hers and she was his. They were the only two beings on earth as the rain fell down.


	14. CH14: Shades of Purple

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 14- Shades of Purple**

Legolas awoke to the sweet sound of birdsong and the rustle of their tent in the gentle breeze. He heard that many of the soldiers had already woken and were chatting outside; the occasional clank of pots and pans meant breakfast was probably ready. His eyes shifted downwards where he saw Amélie lying on her side curled up peacefully beside him. He didn't want to move and watched her for a while, she seemed serene. He suddenly noticed something odd; her pendant had changed to a peculiar purple shade.

"Amélie" he nudged her awake, in fear that this meant something terrible. "Mmm" she snuggled closer into his chest. "Amélie, wake up!" he nudged her again, this time startling her. "What? What's wrong?" she sat up, forgetting that she was completely naked. The sheet slid down her body exposing her chest, Legolas blushed. She quickly grabbed the sheets and covered herself. "You don't need to hide" he teased causing her cheeks to also turn crimson.

"Why did you wake me so?" she seemed aggravated. "Be not angry my beautiful wife" he embraced her and kissed her cheek. He noticed that her skin felt warmer than usual. "Are you well?" he asked, his smiling face replaced with concern. "I am fine, I think" she cuddled him back. "I must ask why your pendant glows a different colour?" Amélie looked down at the pendant, a look of befuddlement. "I honestly have no idea what that means" she shook her head.

"Maybe goblins are near" he looked alert. "No, I don't think so; Galadriel told me that it would change colour sometimes and that it was for me to figure out what that meant." She pondered "maybe it's because we are married!" she seemed doubtful when she saw Legolas' expression. "Well we will find out eventually" she sighed. "Shall we get some breakfast, we have another long march ahead and we must prepare for the next battle". "You mean I can fight this time?" Amélie asked, surprised. "I would not you behind even again" he held her tightly "I only ask you to be careful, I don't think I could bear to lose you". He kissed her cheek once more "Are you sure you are well?" he asked once more. "I am fine, let's get some breakfast".

Amélie and Legolas got dressed and headed out. A few of the soldiers whistled as they walked out the tent together, hand in hand. Gimli was awake and by the fire sipping his bowl of stew. He sniggered and winked at Legolas. "Morning, care for breakfast m' lady" he addressed Amélie, "I'm actually not too hungry" she felt off. "Aye', you'd better get some food in your belly or you won't be fit for the fight!". Amélie looked at the pot of stew, the smell made her stomach turn. "I'm okay thanks, I'll just have some lembas bread and water" she sat next to Legolas who was eating the stew. "How can you eat that awful stuff" she whispered to him "I think it's quite good" he looked at her blankly. "Oh" she continued to nibble on the lembas bread.

Although she felt odd Amélie was so happy to be beside her companion. It seemed unreal what had happened last night, she felt her cheeks turn pink again just thinking about it. Legolas seemed to sense what she was thinking, he looked at her sweetly and smiled; nudging closer to her and putting his arm around her.

They had finished breakfast and packed up their things. Amélie mounted her horse but felt still a little dizzy. Legolas decided to ride with her as he was worried she might fall. She felt him slip behind her, his legs resting against her thighs, his chest against her back; his strong arms holding her securely. As the horse trotted she felt his body moving in rhythm to hers and it reminded her of the night before. It seemed she could not stop thinking about it. At that moment she felt his warm lips kiss her head soflty "Does it make me a bad man that I am enjoying this ride" he whispered "that I can't wait until we are alone again!" he grinned. "I was thinking the same thing" she replied shyly. At that moment she felt him squeeze closer to her.

As they approached Minas Tirith Amélie knew she would not be able to fight. She felt very dizzy and unwell. It felt as if her bones were changing and her head was ringing. Legolas' concern for her grew and he carried her to a bedroom of pale stone, a small bed nestled in the corner of the room next to a tall window, she would be able to watch the battle with this view. It was bigger and colder than the room she had in Edoras.

"Legolas I am so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me" Legolas appeared anxious, "I have called for aid, someone should be here soon to see what is wrong with you" he sat in the chair beside her. "I will be fine, I only need to sleep a little" she said weakly. "Go, you must prepare for the battle. Just…. Promise me you will return safely". "I promise I will never leave you alone" he kissed her head, and pulled the sheets over her "I will stay with you here until someone comes to help you". He didn't want to leave her, but he had to fight.

Amélie woke up and saw an unlikely visitor. "Imladrien!" she sat up and suddenly remembered how dizzy it made her to move. "Amélie, it is so good to see you again" she smiled "and I have heard the great news" she giggled. "I knew you two had chemistry!" she sighed. "Imladrien, please tell me what is wrong with me, I feel awful and my pendant has changed to purple. What does this mean?" she had so many questions for the elf. "Do you not know?" Imladrien looked at her with a gleam in her eye. "You are changing Amélie" she smiled. "You bear the light of a life inside you" Amélie gasped. "How? It has only been 2 days since…" Imladrien giggled "Oh Amélie! Elvish pregnancies are almost immediate. And your human body seems to be adapting for your child. Do you not feel different?"

Amélie couldn't believe what the elf was telling her. She reached up slowly and touched her ears, no longer rounded but pointing slightly. "I am… an elf?" she stared at Imladrien with wide eyes. "Not yet, but you will be soon." Amélie suddenly felt it; the pain in her body was not an illness. It was a blessing. She would be a mother, and immortal. She would never have to leave Legolas, and he would never have to lament her loss. She would live forever.


	15. CH15: A Stroll to Remember

**FALLING LEAVES**

**Chapter 15- A stroll to remember**

Amélie watched as the battle began, she felt it odd to see an entire battle through a window, out of danger yet in the middle of it. Imladrien stayed with her, sometimes she felt sick and would rush to the bathroom but after a few hours the sickness ceased. She couldn't wait to tell Legolas her news. Pregnant and turning to elf kind, but when thinking of him she felt terrified at the thought of him out there on the battlefield.

The hours passed slowly, she saw as dragons swooped passed her window, and as day became night and then day again. She saw orcs, men, beasts of all kinds brutally murder each other, and wished for the world to become peaceful. After many hours when the battle had ceased, Amélie's bedroom doors swung open and there stood Legolas. He was breathless and had dirt and marks on his clothes, and scratches on his cheek. Yet he was smiling, delighted to see that she was okay. He ran paced towards her and gently took her face in his hands "my wife! Are you feeling better?" he gasped, kissing her on her forehead. "I am much better thank you" she sighed, relief washed over her.

Imladrien stood from her chair "now that you are reacquainted, I will make my leave." She turned to walk out "Oh! And Legolas… I believe Amélie has some good news that she must tell you". Legolas looked at Amélie with curious eyes. "Legolas!" she exclaimed, they were alone in the room now. "Yes?" he watched her expression, guessing at what she had to tell him. "Legolas, I am with child" Legolas' eyes widened. "Furthermore, I am changing. The reason I felt so ill was partly due to morning sickness. But I am unwell because my body is changing. I am becoming like you Legolas! I am no longer human but of elf kind". Legolas let out a jubilant laugh and held her against his chest. "Oh! Happy day! My heart that was alone for so long is now filled with love and joy!" he kissed Amélie on her cheek. "I am to be a father?" he questioned ecstatically, as if in denial. "Yes!" Amélie laughed back and kissed him on his cheek bone. "Wait" his face again filled with concern "your changing! Are you okay with this?" he held her hands in his "I feel it is very selfish of me to be happy. Are you okay with all this happening to you?" Amélie laughed loudly, it filled the room "Legolas, since the moment we met I have wished so hard" she clenched her hands unaware how tightly she was squeezing his "And I have prayed that I could spend just one more day with you. Now you give me eternity!" Tears filled Amélie's eyes "I am beyond happy! I only wish my mother and my sister were here to celebrate with us!".

They enjoyed some time together eating elvish food that Imladrien had brought to their chamber, and slept together happily that night, Legolas watched the stars through the great window, and thanked every one of them for their blessings. The next day it was decided that the party would make for the Black Gate, that it would be the final fight to serve as a distraction, so that Frodo could pass through Mordor without suspicion. Amélie and Legolas both agreed that she should stay at Minas Tirith and he would ride with Aragorn and Gimli. She knew he would come back.

Amélie spent several days walking around the city, and watched as the remaining folk rebuilt walls that had been smashed down. She walked through the market and watched how life returned to normal; sellers bartered their goods, only produce was not as lavish as usual. Probably due to the vast damage caused by the battle days before. Amélie walked past a fruit stall and felt desire like she had never felt before to devour the fat, juicy tomatoes sitting in a crate. She bought seven with the only money she had brought with her, and ate them one by one on her journey back to her chamber. She loved how the tangy tomatoes burst in her mouth, refreshing her in the sun. It was only March but it had been so long since she had felt the warm sun on her face.

She strolled through the winding stone paths and reminisced over all the times she and Legolas had faced danger in these few months, and rubbed her tummy gently. "Are you a girl or a boy?" she giggled, knowing no one else was there to hear her talking to her tummy. But she jumped, dropping one tomato to the ground as she heard an old voice reply"It is a girl I'm sure. She turned in alarm, but there was no one there. "Who's there?" she called. "I am!" the voice replied. "Where?" she called, now confused. "Over here! I am always here, deeply rooted to the ground! And I am tall and large, I believe it's hard to miss me" Amélie watched once more and stood in amazement when she realised that the large tree beside her was talking to her.

"I can hear you, and you can hear me?" she asked in astonishment. "Unquestionably!" said the tree "You're an elf after all!" the leaves rustled as the tree let out a deep earthy chuckle. She smiled "I am happy that you spoke to me, may you grow on and live a happy life". She walked back to her room, finishing the last tomato and laid down to sleep.


End file.
